Jealousy
by Little Minamino
Summary: Edward didn't have a problem with sharing. He was actually one of the most giving people anyone could be lucky enough to run into on the street. But he was only twelve, and twelve-year-olds did have their moments. This, however, was NOT one of them. Parental!RoyEd fluff


**Jealousy**

Usually, when not on a quest or assignment, Edward and Alphonse would hole themselves up in the East City library with a pile of alchemy books, and today had started out no different. They were looking for anything and everything they could find that might possibly lead them to the legendary philosopher's stone, but so far it was the same nothingness they'd come across in the past. Well, almost. Alphonse had found a curious alchemy circle in a book so ancient Ed was surprised it didn't crumble into dust the moment his brother pulled it off the shelf.

It was one Edward didn't recognize so he enthusiastically threw himself into pulling the circle apart and interpreting the individual components that made up the whole. About an hour ago he hit a snag with one particular part. Normally he would have by-passed it and then pieced together the meaning through context, but the part he couldn't figure out was rather sizable. It also had the distinct characteristics of fire alchemy, which was why Al enthusiastically suggested that they take it to Mustang to see what he could make of it.

"No way." Edward had said with a tone of finality. "There's no way I'm giving that stupid Colonel something _else_ to hang over my head. It is _not_ going to happen."

"Oh brother, be reasonable." Al soothed. "The Colonel doesn't hold things over your head." He paused for a moment as if in thought and then amended his statement. "Well, unless he's actually _holding_ it over your head. But he only does that because you get so worked up over your height."

"Who are you calling a kid so tiny he could use a pulled thread as a jump-rope?!" Ed demanded and Alphonse sighed.

"All I'm saying is that the Colonel knows flame alchemy. It's silly to keep sitting here trying to figure it out on our own when we could just ask him."

"Then you ask him!" Ed grumbled as he grabbed another book and pulled it close. "I'm not going."

"Fine," Al said, and Edward could actually hear the frown in his voice. "I will."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Al actually slammed the door on his way out but Ed pretended it didn't bother him as he turned back to his book. It wasn't like Al would be gone for long anyway. That bastard Colonel never had time for anyone but himself and his stupid girlfriends. He'd send Al back disappointed and frustrated and angry and then Ed would have to console his little brother because that Colonel was such a total jerk! He only had about fifteen minutes to prepare himself for a sulky Al. Best not waste it.

Edward sat at that chair, pretending to read, for over an hour before he finally admitted to himself that his original hypothesis was apparently flawed. Not that Mustang was giving Al the time of day or anything. Because that's totally not something he would do! Which meant Al was either lost somewhere (not entirely unlikely, the Elric brothers were still adapting to life in the big city) or he went back to their bunk to sulk instead of returning to the library. But, whatever the case, Edward figured it was his big-brotherly duty to put that stupid Colonel in his place for daring to hurt his kid-brother's feelings. Besides, Ed was seriously bored anyway.

Hundreds of insults ran through Ed's mind as he left the library and made his way to East City Headquarters. He had a few fallbacks that he could use (they were _classics_!), but one could only accuse someone of being a morally-bankrupt-Colonel-with-a-God-complex so many times before it started to lose it's 'umph'. It was best to save that one for the real '_zam_!' moments. He hadn't called him a megalomaniac in a few weeks though. That always got good results.

As usual, Ed didn't bother knocking when he got to Mustang's office. But, in deference to Hawkeye (who on one completely unforgettable occasion made him aware of her distaste for slamming doors and unexpected arrivals at freaking _gunpoint_), he was rather civil in his mode of entering. It was only the front office anyway. Banging in lacked the desired affect when Mustang wasn't there to witness it.

Hawkeye was the only one in the office when Edward entered but he didn't mind. He waved at her kindly as she looked up.

"Good afternoon Edward," Hawkeye said, pausing in her paperwork so send him an honestly pleased smile. "This is unexpected. You boys almost never come here unless you have a report to deliver."

"So I guess that means Al was here already." Ed said with a nod. At least he'd been right about that much. He crossed the room to Mustang's door with every intention of throwing it open. "When did he leave? Did he say anything about where he was going?"

"Leave?" Hawkeye said, her head tilting slightly in confusion. "He hasn't yet. He and the Colonel have been talking in there for almost two hours."

Ed froze, his hand still on the doorknob. They were in there? Together? _Talking_?

"But . . ." Ed turned slowly, utterly bewildered. "Why?"

Hawkeye shrugged. "Al had an alchemy question, and for once the Colonel was ahead in his paperwork. I didn't see any problem with giving him a short break." She glanced at the clock and frowned. "I should probably intervene soon. The Colonel has a meeting in twenty minutes."

None of what Hawkeye said filtered into Edward's brain. He was still stuck on the part about Mustang actually giving a damn. That _never_ happened. _Ever_.

"Mustang is actually talking to Al about alchemy?" Edward clarified and Hawkeye frowned.

"Are you alright Edward?" She pushed away from the desk and crossed the room to kneel next to him. "You look a pit pale. Are you sick?" She pressed the inside of her wrist against his forehead but Edward gently pushed her arm aside.

"Why would Mustang be talking to Al about alchemy?" He demanded. The room was starting to get a bit blurry and Edward wondered if the shock was making him lose consciousness. "Hell, why would he talk to Al about _anything_? _I'm_ the one Mustang talks to, and that's only because he _has_ to! He never talks to me unless it's because of his stupid job or to make fun of me or something! So why would he be talking to _Al_?"

"Edward—" Hawkeye began only to stop, slightly wide-eyed, when something wet fell from the ceiling and landed on Ed's red coat. Followed by another something wet. And another. "Ed." Hawkeye reached out and tilted his chin up (when had he looked down?) and brushed her gloved hand against his cheek. It came away wet.

Edward felt his face heat up like a furnace and he stumbled back a few steps. He scrubbed his face with his sleeves and tried to pretend like he hadn't just been _crying_ because, come on, he wasn't a baby! And what was there to cry about anyway? It wasn't like he was sad or anything. They were probably tears of anger or frustration or something. Those were manly emotions, right? It was totally okay to cry if you're mad.

Right?

The door to Mustang's office opened and Edward scrambled to hide. Al stepped out laughing and Ed pretended that his heart wasn't constricting when he saw Mustang reach out and rest a hand on his brother's metal arm. Why would he do that? He never did stuff like that with Ed!

"Let me know once you figure it out," Mustang was saying. "I definitely want to see what you boys make of it."

"Oh we definitely will!" Al assured the Colonel. "And brother will be really excited once I show him what you did! We'll be able to figure it out in no time!"

Mustang chuckled. "I'm sure you will." Hawkeye cleared her throat and Mustang sighed. "Right, right. Meeting." He said. "I didn't forget."

Hawkeye gave Mustang a _Look_. It was the same kind of look Ed remembered his mother giving Hoenheim a few times when either he or Al needed some . . . fatherly intervention. Although why Hawkeye would be giving Mustang a look like that was anyone's guess. Mustang was apparently confused as well because he raised his eyebrow slightly in return. Hawkeye's head tilted in Edward's direction and, once again, Ed's face heated up.

"I'm going to find Al an umbrella," Hawkeye said as she took Al by the arm. "The forecast called for rain this afternoon and we wouldn't want him to rust."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Lieutenant," Al assured her. "I—brother? What are you doing here?"

"Later Alphonse," Hawkeye said kindly. "Let's go find that umbrella."

"But—"

"Alphonse." She said sternly and Al reluctantly followed her out of the room. Edward looked determinedly in any direction that Mustang was not in.

"Problem Fullmetal?" Mustang asked and Ed flinched. His voice was flat and formal and distant. Nothing at all like when he'd been talking to Al.

"Bet you wish it was Al huh?" Ed said so softly and abruptly that he could barely recognize the words himself. Mustang frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Fullmetal." Ed grumbled. "I bet you wish it was Al."

Mustang arched his eyebrow again. "And why would you say that?"

"Cause he's polite and quiet and listens to orders." Ed's lip trembled. He bit down on it and waited a moment until he was sure it was under control.

"Fullmetal, I have no idea where this is coming—"

"You _talk_ to him."

Mustang looked completely taken aback. "And?"

"You _never_ talk to me."

"So . . .what? This is a mime routine?" He said sarcastically and Ed glared.

"Don't mock me! I'm being serious!"

"Well while we're being serious, could you speak up a little? It's hard to hear you down there."

That did it. Ed had had enough. All that stupid Colonel ever did was talk _down_ to him and _belittle_ him like Ed wasn't worth the effort it took to be a decent human being instead of a stupid bastard. All of his emotions, held back since that awful day almost two years ago, burst free at once. Every insult, ever taunt, every barked order that was meant to hurt and demean came flooding back.

Ed opened his mouth to scream obscenities at the smug bastard in front of him.

He broke down into tears instead.

XXXXXXXX

Roy had no idea what to do. Fullmetal had just started crying. Out of freaking _nowhere_! And seriously, _what the hell_?

"Fullmetal, hey, what—?" Roy floundered and fretted having absolutely no idea how to sooth a sobbing child. "Ed, come on . . ."

Edward's breathing hitched and he looked up at the Colonel in surprise. He was still crying, but at least he wasn't sobbing anymore. Roy took that as a good sign and hesitantly moved closer, going down on one knee to see the boy eye to eye. Ed's eyes were red and raw from crying and rubbing and Roy felt something sharp and heavy in his chest when Ed looked away and scrubbed at his face with the back of his hand. His bottom lip was trembling and his breathing was short and erratic and his tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Ed, talk to me," Roy said, following some base instinct as he gently rested his fingers under Edward's chin to draw his attention. Once Ed was looking at him, Roy brought up his free hand to stroke away the tears under his left eye. "What's going on? Are you hurt?"

Drawing himself up, Ed put on his best stony-face and slapped the colonel's hand aside.

"Of course I'm fine!" He said with so much bravado Roy would almost believe him except that his lip was still wobbling and he wouldn't meet Roy's eyes. "Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm just . . .tired or something and seeing you put me in a bad mood. Besides, why do _you_ care? You have _Al_ to pal around with so it's not like you even notice me unless _Hawkeye_ puts you up to it. And that's another thing! What's with you being so chummy with Al all of a sudden? _I'm_ the Fullmetal Alchemist so if you're gonna talk alchemy with anyone then it should obviously be _me_. Not _Al_. He's not even a state alchemist! I am! So don't you forget it and start treating Al like he's me just because he's _all_-metal and I'm only _part_-metal! _I'm_ _the Fullmetal Alchemist_!"

Roy stared at the boy it utter disbelief, unable to comprehend the magnitude of what just came out of Ed's mouth.

"Ed . . ." Roy said carefully. "Are you . . . jealous?"

Edward flushed red from the roots of his hair to the neck of his shirt and he jerked back with a sputter.

"Jealous?" He said, his eyes shifting frantically as if searching for an escape. "Why would I be jealous? What's there to be jealous of?"

"Well it's not that surprising really," Roy said, still a bit dazed by the information. "I mean, you and Al have been together for your whole lives. It's not unnatural for you to feel upset at the idea of someone coming between you. But even if Al and I do occasionally spend time together, there's no reason for you to think—"

Ed looked horrified. "You . . . you've been spending time together?" He said, his voice a hoarse whisper. "More . . . more than just today?"

Again Roy was taken aback. "Maybe one or two other times. He comes to me if he has questions about alchemy and you're not around."

"A-and you talk to him? _Listen_ to him?" Ed was weaving on his feet and Roy gave a shout of surprise when the boy's knees nearly gave out, grasping his elbows to keep him steady.

"Ed, what—?" But Roy stopped short because Ed was crying again. But these tears weren't the same deep, hacking sobs from before. Instead they were silent and constant and _what the hell was going on_?!

"You wish it was Al." Ed said, his voice dazed and uneven and Roy wondered if he even realized he was talking out loud. "If—if I was the one in the armor, if it was Al in my place and me in his . . ." Ed's eyes came up to meet Roy's and he nearly flinched at the deep, unsettling emptiness there. "Would you like me better? If I was polite and quiet and obeyed orders the first time, would you be happy I'm me and not Al?"

Roy felt like he'd been punched in the gut and he stared at Ed in awe. The boy was obviously an emotional wreck and Roy wondered if this was a result of all of the suppressed pain and anger and fear that Ed had been harboring since his mother died seven years ago. Maybe even since his father left when he was four. But whatever the case, Ed was not in his right mind. If he was he would never be saying these things. Never be implying . . .

"Edward," Roy said, his hands tightening just slightly on Ed's elbows. "Listen to me closely because I will never, _ever_, say it again."

Ed stared at him, wide eyed and waiting and Roy had to swallow back the impulse to change his mind and walk away.

"You and Al are both important to me." Roy said, his voice low but clear and he leaned in just a little closer so Ed couldn't possibly miss what he was saying. "Yes you're brash and headstrong and more than a little irritating at times . . ." Ed's head dropped and Roy reached out to lift his chin again. "But I wouldn't change a thing. I'm sorry if it seems like I don't care about you or listen to you. And I know that we can sometimes get a bit . . . carried away with our insults, but that doesn't mean I would wish you away. You don't need to be jealous, Ed. Al won't take your place with me, he already has his own."

A long silence followed Roy's pronouncement as Ed searched him, trying to root out the lie he so clearly believed was there. And then realization dawned on his face and Ed gaped at him in awe.

"You really mean it . . ."

Roy nodded with a small smile. "I really do."

"So . . . so you really don't mind when I call you a bastard Colonel or tell you that you're a megalomaniac or that you're a skirt-chasing, lazy—"

"Hey now," Roy said, half serious and half amused. "I get the point." His leg was beginning to fall asleep, so Roy dropped it down so he was now on both knees. "Look Ed. We have our differences, but I want you to know that when push comes to shove, I'll be here for you. All you have to do is ask."

Ed's lip was trembling again but he didn't cry. Instead he lurched forward and threw his arms around Roy's neck so hard that he nearly pitched backwards.

"Whoa, easy," Roy said, but he returned the hug just as hard. They stayed that way for almost a full minute before Ed abruptly pushed him back and drew his head up high with a wide, teasing grin.

"Gotcha!" He shouted before doubling over with laughter. "You totally thought I was serious didn't you? 'Oh Colonel don't replace me, please! I'll be good!' Hah! You should have seen your face!"

For a moment Roy felt a cold wash of fear and pain so intense that he nearly closed himself off. But then he saw the self-conscious way that Ed was holding himself, the subtle shift of his eyes and the nervous clenching of his bright red sleeve and Roy relaxed ever-so slightly. Ed was posturing, clearly unnerved and uncomfortable by the admittedly tender moment the two were sharing, and Roy didn't blame him. He was equally off-balance and more than a little weirded out. But not all in a bad way. Still, it would be cruel to call the boy's bluff so instead Roy stood, placed his hands casually in his pockets and gave Ed that same self-assured smirk that never failed to rile the boy up.

"Please, Fullmetal. You couldn't fool me if you tried."

"Oh whatever!" Ed rolled his eyes. "You were totally into it!"

A knock on the door cut off Roy's response and Riza peeked in, her eyebrow drawn up in question when her eyes met his.

"Ah, Lieutenant. You're back."

Riza nodded, her eyes shooting to Edward and then back to Roy before her face softened and she stepped into the room.

"We were able to locate an umbrella, but it would probably be best for the boys to return home before the rain starts anyway. They're calling for lightning and they shouldn't be out in that."

"Right," Ed said, grinning brightly as he propped his hands behind his head. "Where's Al? He get lost or something?"

A slight smile tugged at Riza's lips. "No. I thought it best if he wait for you in the foyer. And try not to cause a ruckus on your way down, Edward. General Agrievous is here for an inspection."

An almost malicious glee settled on the small alchemist's face and Roy bit back the urge to groan. He'd kept the Elric boy's in the dark about Agrievous on purpose for exactly this reason.

"Oh don't worry, Lieutenant. Al and I will be on our _best_ behavior." He sprinted from the room without waiting for a response and this time Roy did groan.

"Thanks a bunch, Hawkeye. Now I'm going to have some serious groveling to do."

Riza laughed lightly. "I take it the talk went well?"

Roy shrugged and looked away, mildly embarrassed and a bit uncomfortable. "As well as can be expected."

"Very good sir."

There was a stretch of silence before Riza's head canted. "You do realize, sir, that you're almost ten minutes late."

Roy stared at her blankly before looking up at the clock. Sure enough, it was almost three-forty-five. He sighed. It would be difficult to explain away his lateness but, somehow, Roy couldn't bring himself to care. It was worth it.

* * *

Kaliea: Okay, before the complaints start pouring in, I'm well aware that this is slightly OOC. I just don't care. I found the idea too adorable to pass up and so I wrote it down without any real plot or goal in mind aside from 'mindless fluff' and 'parental-adorableness'. On the other hand, I don't find it too out their either. In this story, Ed's still twelve and has only just passed the State exam so it's not too hard to think of him as a volatile and emotional child still trying to adjust to having his whole life violently jerked out from under him. And whether he realizes it or not, Roy quickly became the pillar that he leaned on because he honestly doesn't have anyone else. He can't lean on Al because Al is leaning on _him_. Ed has to be the strong one, the unbreakable one, and that is a very heavy responsibility for someone Ed's age. Roy is the only one Ed can reliably lean on and the idea that he wouldn't want Ed to lean on him would play heavily on the abandonment issues he has left over from his father. So that's my justification for this fic, even if it's just a thinly-veiled disguise for the excuse to write shameless fluff :D Anyway, don't forget to review!

Ps. I apologize for the weak ending. I ran out of stuff to say...


End file.
